You and Me and Us Together
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: He grunted softly, his demeanor faltering as that intoxicating scent of hers hit him like a ton of bricks. She was so close. Sitting right next to him, her eyes closed and breathing even. He allowed himself a glance at her. He could take her so easily. He shook his head. No... she's just a kid... he forced his eyes away and swallowed the lump in his throat. Be strong, Logan.
1. Chapter 1

You and Me and Us Together

 **First shot at an X-Men story. Hope I did okay.**

She watched him sit at the bar with a cigar in one hand and a beer in the other. His dark eyes followed the beautiful girl walking about the large room. Typical behavior of any man, mutant or not. Oh yes, she knew.

This man was bulky, nothing but hard bronze muscle. His jaw was strong and partially covered in facial hair running a short span from his mutton chop sideburns to his chin. Such a brooding yet grudgingly handsome individual he was. There was something primal… something… savage about him. Was that what type of mutant he was? A feral mutant? He seemed to emit a sense of strength and raw power. The scowl upon his rugged face was enough warning to frighten anyone that dared cross his path, yet to her, was completely amusing. Her chuckle was soft, barely audible, the smile curling her pink lips small. Oh yes, he would do quite nicely, she mused.

He drank the remainder of his beer in one swallow. She settled the glass she had been wiping clean down upon the table. "Another cold one, honey?" she queried. Her voice was aged but soft and sweet. The stranger coughed shortly before replying with a curt, "Yeah." After a quick sniff he slipped his cigar in between his lips, looking up and watching as the old woman bar tending the local inn of whatever the hell small town he was currently in turned her back and walked away to retrieve his drink. She had been watching him with those tired blue eyes from the moment he had entered. Oh yes, he knew.

The old broad was tall and slim and carried a distinct odor of lavender mixed with the scents of cigarette smoke and liquor, perhaps from the bar itself. Her wrinkled skin was a soft creamy shade and she had a good figure for a woman of her age which he guessed to be about fifty. Her greying hair cascaded smoothly past her shoulders. Her high cheekbones gave her face delicate features albeit she was not striking in the conventional sense. Her hands, from what he could see, told of many years of hard labor. She seemed the type of woman who had lived a hard life yet still radiated calm integrity.

"Here you are dear" she chimed as she returned with a fresh bottle. She twisted the cap off and handed the beverage over. The stranger thanked her with a bob of the head and took a mouthful. The old woman quirked a brow as she witnessed the event, tittering softly. "Slow down there hon." Her response was a gruff grunt as he set the bottle down onto the table. Whilst clearing his throat, he retrieved another cigar from the pocket of his leather jacket and lit it, slipping it in between his lips.

The woman returned to her prior spot, taking the rag hanging from over her shoulder. She wiped a new glass in silence and allowed the country music playing from the old jukebox to fill her ears. Around her the large bar seated six local regular patrons of all ages, shapes, and sizes.

She glanced to the stranger. His dark eyes hardened when he met her gaze. "Problem?" he inquired brusquely. He possessed a deep baritone voice. She smiled. "Not at all, hon." He grunted yet again and looked away, eyes trailing off to a different direction. Her smile remained, seeming as friendly as ever. "You're a man of few words, aren't you?"

His response never came in which she merely chortled, looking up to the clock hanging on the wall behind her. Her smile faded, her lips straightening into a thin line. Where was that girl? It was fifteen till ten. She was supposed to arrive an hour ago.

She placed the glass down and called out, "Candy." A young blond haired woman dressed in a plaid crop top and short jeans shorts, stopped at her name. "Yes, Lena?" She was a college student struggling with tuition. She wore a cowboy hat over braided pigtails and cowboy boots.

"Do you know where Nina is?" the old woman questioned. The girl shrugged her shoulders, "You got me. I haven't heard from her." At Lena's nod, she returned to the floor to serve the ordered drinks. Lena sighed and removed her metal framed glasses to rub her eyes. She seemed to age a few extra years as worried thoughts raced through her mind. What was she to do with Nina? Where could she be? Was she alright? Why hadn't she called?

"Handful, is she?" the stranger spoke. Lena slipped her glasses back a top her nose. "Immensely" she replied. "Never a day where I don't worry about that girl." The stranger grunted softly, taking a drink. His eyes followed the sound of a door swinging open. His breath hitched, caught in his throat.

A beautiful, ethereal girl. Milky skin, raven hair up in a bun with two strands framing her face. Her lips were a vibrant red and her eyes were a bright green. She was clothed in a stark black gown that exposed her flat toned stomach and arms which were covered in spiraling tattoos. Her face was so stunning it was almost painful to look at. She too carried a soothing sensual, light, and fragrant smell of lavender.

She panted as if out of breath and approached the bar, a sorrowful look contorting her features. "Lena," she exhaled. "I'm late, I know, I'm sorry." She took the glass of water offered and drank noisily. Lena waited patiently, glancing to the stranger who faced away from her, eyes on Candy. She knew it was just a farce and he was actually listening in on their conversation. She looked away as she heard the tap of the glass against the wood of the table.

Sighing and wiping her lips, Nina spoke, "The truck broke down." Lena quirked a brow in question, her posture switching from casual to apprehension. "What do you mean the truck broke down?" Nina's expression grew confused. "What do you mean what do I mean? The truck just stopped moving."

"Did you remember to put gas in it?"

Nina scoffed, "Of course I did. That's where the last of my money went."

"Well then, what happened exactly?"

"I was on my way here to pick you up when the truck made a weird noise and then all of a sudden it just stopped. I tried several times but it wouldn't start."

"What kind of noise did it make?"

"Is that relevant?"

"It may be."

Nina exhaled in frustration. "Like… gears grinding or something, I don't know!" She threw her hands up in a dramatic manner. Lena breathed wearily and set her hands firmly on the table. "That's all we needed."

"Well what does it mean? What's wrong with it?" Nina queried. Lena shook her head. "It sounds like the engine, I'm not sure. I won't know until I take it to a mechanic."

"And how much is that going to cost?"

"It won't be cheap."

"Oh my god" Nina sniffed, blinking back tears. "What are we going to do, Lena? We're barely surviving." Her voice rose an octave. Quickly Lena stepped from behind the bar and set her hands firmly over the girl's arms. "Hush up now" she spoke softly, "Don't you worry. We'll figure something out." She squeezed her arms lightly. "Now, how far did you leave the truck?"

"About a mile from here." Nina's reply had Lena's eyes widening. "A mile?" she sputtered, "H-how did you get here then?" The girl shrugged her shoulders, speaking rather nonchalantly. "I walked… well, ran, actually." Lena's sigh was full of disappointment in which Nina grew defensive. "What? Nothing happened."

The stranger watched as Lena dropped her hands from the girl's arms and placed them on her hips. "That's not the point, Nina. Something _could_ have happened. Especially with you walking around dressed like that. Why didn't you just-"

"I don't know, god!" Nina exclaimed. "It didn't occur to me!" Lena heaved a groan. Oh lord. She nodded but it was perfunctory. "Okay, Nina. Just… go on back and get ready to close." Nina bobbed her head and said in a small soft voice, "Okay." She walked off in an almost deflated manner, her shoulders slumped. Her racing mind missed the opportunity to acknowledge the stranger as she passed by him.

He watched her cross a door behind the bar and disappear from sight. His gaze then turned onto Lena, watching as she sat down and set her elbows onto the table. She dropped her head into her hands and exhaled heavily. "Lord have mercy…" Her voice had been muffled but he'd heard it clear as day.

She sat in silence for a long moment, her mind a thousand miles away. What was she to do? How could she fix this? The bar was failing and now the truck. When would it end? She was in deep. She couldn't deny it any longer. She groaned. God was she tired. So tired…

She turned her attention to the stranger as she felt his eyes on her. "Want anything else, hon?" He shook his head, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "Are you sure?" Lena requested, "You look like you could use a nice home cooked meal."

He cleared his throat. "I'll take another beer." Lena tried on a smile that was a size too small. "Coming right up." She stood from the seat with a soft grunt, her tired old bones protesting the entire time. She made way to the refrigerator where she kept the bottles and retrieved one. "Here you are dear" she said whilst twisting the cap off. "Let me know if you change your mind about that meal." She winked and started off toward the jukebox, bending down to unplug it. The patrons groaned as the music died. "Closing time boys" she announced. She chuckled softly at the protests.

"Aw, come on Lena."

"It's still early."

"Another hour, I had a full house."

She shook her head. "Sorry boys, this old broad needs her rest."

"You heard her," Candy spoke up, "You don't have to go home but you have to get out of here." With disappointed groans, the six men stood and exited slowly, each regular bidding goodbye as Candy led them out.

Lena chortled softly, thankful to still have their business. The bar would have closed years ago if it hadn't been for them. She turned at the call of her name. Candy stood behind her, a nervous look contorting her face. "I… uh…" she began with hesitance, "I was hoping I could leave early tonight. I've got an early class tomorrow." She bit her lip.

The old woman smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it, hon, go on home. Nina and I will take care of the cleanup." Candy grinned brightly, "Thank you!" She hugged the old woman. "I promise I'll make it up to you!" Giggling, she trotted out the front door.

Lena breathed softly and picked up a discarded tray, working on gathering up empty bottles. What a night. She stifled a yawn as she set three near empty glasses and bottles onto the tray she balanced against her hip. For six men, they sure drank a plenty.

She jumped from the sudden touch on her shoulder, a few bottles falling from her grasp and shattering. She whipped around to lay eyes on the stranger and laughed in relief and embarrassment. "Oh hon, you scared me half to death!" She placed a hand over her rapid beating heart and frowned as she looked to the mess on the floor. "Oh my…"

"Lena!" Nina came in bursting through the door of the kitchen. She stopped mid step as she came upon the sight of perhaps the most attractive man she had ever seen standing alongside Lena. "W-what's going on?"

"Oh, Nina. It's alright." Lena said, "Just a little slip up is all." Nina quirked a brow as she stepped deeper into the room. "Who's this?" Her eyes met the strangers. She couldn't help but notice just how handsome he was. She couldn't help but stare.

"Him?" Lena began, "Why, he's our new hired help." The man's eyes widened in surprise, his thick brow lifting. His expression asked the question of, what now? Lena patted his strong back. "I promised him a home cooked meal, didn't I…?" She paused then and looked to him hoping for him to catch on and introduce himself. His face set in his usual scowl. "Logan" he spoke shortly.

 **So how did I do? Good? Bad? Okay? What? Feel free to let me know in a review~ Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

You and Me and Us Together

 **Thanks for the feedback! I know it's starting off a little slow but I'll get better. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, happy reading! I own NOTHING.**

2.

"I'll… get a broom" Nina said shortly and started away. "Yes," Lena voiced, keeping her hand on Logan's back, "That's probably best. Thank you, dear." As soon as the kitchen door swung closed and Nina was out of sight, out of mind, Lena dropped her hand whilst Logan looked to her. "What's this about hired help?" he inquired.

Lena moved and took seat at the nearest table with a small sigh. "How about we break the ice first. Hm?" He stood in silence, so she continued, looking into his eyes. "I know what you are, Logan." The next was all sudden instinct. His body stiffened and his jaw tensed. A growl rumbled in his throat and what sounded like knives unsheathing resulted in three metal claws protruding from in between his knuckles. Lena raised her hands in a gesture of peace. "Now, now, you're amongst friends-"

"What do you want from me?" he interjected brusquely. She stood and approached him with a soft chuckle. "Nothing, my dear boy." She looked him over, her brow furrowing. "Except maybe to get you out of these rags." She picked at his leather jacket. The plaid shirt and wife beater underneath were plain, worn, and in desperate need of a proper wash.

He watched her curiously as she examined him. The state of his clothing was her biggest issue with him? What was with this woman? Did she not fear him? Think him a monster? A freak? She met his gaze and spoke as if having read his mind. "I mean you no harm. I just want to help you." He retracted his claws. "I don't need any help." He moved past her and stepped toward the exit, his boots loud on the hard wood floor. Lena sighed sadly. "I do wish you'd reconsider. I reckoned you'd enjoy a change of clothes and a warm meal."

He stopped at this and she smiled. "I've a proposition for you if you'd like to hear it." He stood at the door. A proposition? His interest was piqued. What could an old woman offer him?

(The girl, hopefully.)

Logan reacted to the wolverine's words, balling his hands into fists as a growl rumbled in his throat. _Shut up, you damn animal,_ he grunted softly he forced the wolverine back, back into the darkest depths of his mind, back into its cage. He took a deep breath, unsure of why the damned beast was so active. "Logan?" Lena called in a concerned voice. He opened his eyes after he no longer heard the wolverine.

"How did you know?" he found himself asking. He turned round to face her. She sat at the table again. "That you were a mutant?" she inquired. "My husband was a mutant as well. A feral, like you." Logan followed her gaze to a picture hanging on the wall of a young man, a piercing eyed smoldering lad. His dark hair wild and resembling the mane of a lion.

"Please, sit" she spoke again, gesturing to the empty chair in front of her. "You can trust me, Logan." Her smile was genuine. Unsure of his actions, Logan crossed the room and took seat across from her.

The kitchen door suddenly swung open. Nina stepped through with a broom and dust pan in hand. Logan's acute hearing picked up the distinct sound of music. "It's alright, she can't hear us. She's got those things in her ears, blasting music from that tiny radio kids these days have" Lena said. Logan watched the girl, the wolverine stirring. She shook her hips to the beat of the song as she swept up the glass from the broken bottles dropped prior.

(Let me out, Logan)

Clearing his throat, Logan turned away and quickly distracted himself. "She seems at ease with your hiring a complete stranger." Lena chuckled. "Complete stranger? Why, we go back an hour you and I." Logan's rigid face softened at her comment as he found himself amused. "Besides," she continued, "I imagine Nina has grown accustomed to helping drifters. For years they've come and gone, much like the seasons." He quirked a brow. "Sounds dangerous."

"It can be" she replied. "But that doesn't mean we can't try to be good people." She turned her head to watch Nina tidy up with a warm smile. "When I lost my husband eighteen years ago, that little girl became my whole world." She paused, her eyes glinting with love. "Nina and this bar are all I have."

Logan studied the old woman. She seemed very gentle, very kind, and very nurturing. He could see kindness, sincerity, and love reflecting in her eyes but also… fear? Why fear? What did she have to be afraid of?

"I worry," she began softly, "I worry about Nina. I worry about what'll happen to her when my time here on this earth comes to an end?" She caught Logan's eye. "I'd like for you to watch over her." He blinked, confused at the statement, "Scuse' me?"

"In exchange for room and board, I'd like for you to look after her" she said. "Keep watch over her. Keep her safe." Logan sat in stunned silence before laughing dryly. "I'm not a babysitter." He stood to leave, hindered by Lena's sudden plea. "Mr. Logan, please." He looked into her pleading eyes. "Won't you consider my offer?" she queried. She appeared so frail. "I realize you don't know my name or have no reason to accept, but please."

He felt his heart begin to warm and forced it back immediately, clearing his throat. "Why do you want me? How do you know I'm not dangerous? That I won't hurt you or your daughter?" Lena held his gaze. "Because I believe you are exactly what we need. And I believe I see good in you." He shook his head. "You're wrong."

"Even so," Lena said, "I'm trusting you. Will you accept my offer? I'll include the home cooked meal I promised you." Logan took a moment to think it over. It was most definitely a terrible idea to accept. A terrible idea to stop and settle in this… whatever the hell town he was in.

But free room and board, a place to rest with a roof over his head. And a home cooked meal, she'd said. Well that sounded mighty fine. He'd been on the road for so long sleeping under the stars and surviving mostly on packaged jerky.

When was the last time he'd had a decent meal? Slept in an actual bed? His trailer was good but the thought of a bed… warm, soft, comfortable… When was the last time he'd bathed properly? Washed his clothes properly?

"What do you say, Logan?" Lena questioned after a moment. He inhaled softly and exhaled slowly. Somehow he felt he might regret this… "Throw in free beer and I'll consider it." Lena chuckled and shook his hand. "It's a deal then." She smiled brightly. "I'm Lena." She pointed to the girl. "That there's Nina."

 **Just in case it wasn't clear, the wolverine's speech will be in parenthesis. How am I doing so far? Feedback much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

You and Me and Us Together

 **Feedback's been great guys! I'm really glad you guys like it! Sorry for the long wait but I'm horrible with updates. So slow updates are to be expected. School takes up my time. It's a late night so I apologize for any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense, let me know and I'lll be sure to fix it. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, happy reading! I own NOTHING.**

3.

(Take her)

He sat, stiff and rigid. His hands clenched the steering wheel of his truck so tightly his knuckles had begun to whiten.

(Take her, Logan)

He set his jaw and focused his eyes on the dirt road ahead.

(Make her ours)

No…

(What are you waiting for?)

She's just a kid…

(It'll be easy)

He grunted softly, his demeanor faltering as that intoxicating scent of hers hit him like a ton of bricks. She was so close to him. Sitting right next to him with her head on the old woman's shoulder, eyes closed and breathing even. Yes. It would be easy. He could take her so effortlessly. The old woman was hardly worrisome. What could she possibly do to stop him from taking the girl?

Ah, the girl. She was fast asleep and would be easy prey. Her mind would be cloudy upon waking up and upon clearing she could be troublesome, perhaps even put up a struggle. But she wouldn't win. He knew that. She wouldn't win.

It was then he gasped inwardly, his eyes flaring in shock. What in the hell was he thinking? She was just a kid! He's not a monster! How could he allow such horrifying thoughts to form! Oh the repulsion!

(Nonsense, it is natural!)

No, he was not a monster!

(Logan!) The wolverine snarled ferociously, angry that his control over him was wavering.

Quickly, Logan reached for the cigar resting on the dashboard and slipped it in between his lips with a shaky hand. It wasn't right. She was just a kid. It wasn't right!

He inhaled deeply, allowing the taste of tobacco to enter his system and relax his nerves.

"Are you alright, Logan?"

Lena's voice sounded distant as his own thrumming heart beat filled his ears. The wolverine was fighting to be released and he wasn't sure if he could resist him much longer. The animal had been starved for so long, it only seemed to grow stronger.

(We want her! _I want her_!) He roared.

The truck came to a sudden stop in the middle of the empty dark road. Lena reacted and quirked a brow in question. "Logan?" He remained still and unresponsive and so she studied him. His hazel eyes were glassy and vacant, going molten gold, and looked as if he wasn't entirely there. His chest rose and dropped rapidly, his breathing heavy.

"Logan?" She took in his form and expression, completely firm. "Logan?" He seemed to glow essentially as he became encrusted in a layer of animalistic rage and appeared as if he were struggling with something within.

"Logan…"

With no response, Lena mused it to be the feral inside him fighting to take control and be released. Fortunately, she'd learn a thing or two from Lou. Removing Nina's head from her shoulder, she rested the sleeping girl against the seat and reached over her to place a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly and calling his name softly. "Logan… Logan, come on back, hon."

She coaxed and coaxed him several times until she felt him finally react underneath her touch in which she smiled. "That's it…. Follow my voice..." Slowly he responded more and more, his body contracting in small fidgety movements. "That's it." She could see the brown hue of his eyes return as they began to fill with life little by little. He exhaled then and blinked furiously, glancing about anxiously. "What happened?"

Lena squeezed his shoulder to alert him he was really there. "You're fine. You just went away for a bit but you're back now. Everything's fine." His gaze came upon her. "What?" He appeared fearful. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

What a sweetheart he was, Lena mused. So caring. She chuckled softly. "No. I'm alright." She sat back in the seat and placed Nina's head back onto her shoulder. "Are you okay to drive?" she asked. Logan loosened his grip on the steering wheel and sighed. "Yeah." He slipped the cigar that was miraculously still in one piece in his hand in between his lips and set off.

Lena watched him. He sat stiff and rigid and kept his eyes straight ahead. The poor boy was probably beating himself over. She couldn't help the second smile and began speaking after a moment's silence, "So, metal, huh?"

Logan's brows furrowed, "What?" He cast a quick glance in her direction. "Your claws" she stated. He understood then. She was attempting to move on from… that moment.

He cleared his throat. "Something stronger I reckon."

"Don't you know?" Lena asked curiously.

"No…"

He fell silent afterwards and allowed his thoughts to run. How was she able to bring him back? How? The wolverine had been on the verge of taking control but as soon as she had called his name he remembered himself and pulled the animal back. Never had that happened before. Once it took control, it took control. He cast another glance toward her. "How did you do that?"

"What?" Lena said, "Bring you back?" She met his gaze and smiled. "Little trick I learned. The same would happen to Lou when his lion would take over. I'm only glad it also worked with you."

Lou… oh yes, the husband she mentioned back at the bar. She'd said he was a feral as well, Logan recalled. "You weren't afraid of him?" he asked in honest interest. "I was the first time" Lena said, laughing lightly as if remembering a pleasant memory. She settled to tell the tale but stopped as she spotted hers and Nina's truck on the side of the road. "Oh Logan," she spoke, "Could you stop a moment please?"

The truck came to its second stop of the night, engine running and headlights shining brightly. "That yours?" Logan questioned. His answer was a simple, "Mm-hmm" for Lena was occupied with settling Nina against the seat once again. "You just keep on sleeping" she spoke softly to the snoring girl.

Logan huffed quietly and followed the old woman out, stepping down from the vehicle and shutting the doors. He whistled. "That's a 59' Chevy Apache Pick-up." He gazed upon it with approbation. The two door, long bed configuration vehicle was beautiful. An exquisite paint job. A smooth solid body and frame. Such a classic beauty. He placed his calloused hands upon it and sighed in an admirable manner. What did the engine look like? He pondered. Were the parts original? Oh, she must run so smoothly. Lena watched him regard and appreciate the vehicle. She chuckled as her heart warmed. "You look so much like Lou."

He glanced to her, brow quirked in question. "You have that same sparkle in your eyes he had when he first laid eyes on this truck." She elucidated, placing her hand on the frame. She shook her head, sighing softly. "I was so angry when he bought it. Told him it was a waste of money." She paused. "But… when he began to restore it, I began to see how happy it made him…" She cleared her throat suddenly and walked to the driver's side, opening the door with a sigh. "Nina…"

Logan cast a glance to her. "What is it?"

"Nina. She left the door unlocked. Tsk. That habit of hers…" Lena reached for the glove compartment and opened it, retrieving the house keys and hers and Nina's driver license. Forgetful Nina left them behind. What was she to do with that girl, honestly?

"Ever think about selling? This truck could be worth a fortune. It'd solve your money issues" Logan said as she locked up the vehicle and shut the door. "Oh, no." She replied as she approached him. "This was Lou's most prized possession. I could never bring myself to sell it." Her expression contorted to that of sadness. "I hate that I must leave it here tonight."

Logan walked beside her back to his 78' Chevy. "I'll come back for it in the morning." She brightened with a smile. "Why, that's awfully generous of you. I'd sure appreciate it Logan." She reached and settled a hand upon his cheek. "I knew you were a nice man underneath all that… hostility."

He chuckled humorlessly and helped her into the truck. "What you saw back there doesn't even begin to cover just how hostile I can be."

"Oh, I'm sure" she retorted with a knowing smile. "We all have a little hostility inside." He gave another humorless chuckle and shut the truck door, going around to the driver's side, slipping inside, and taking off.

.

.

"How much farther is it?" Logan queried, breaking the silence that had settled. He had been driving for a half hour. The moon lit the dark sky brightly. "About another half hour. It's an hour drive from the city into our small little town." He grunted in response and puffed on his third cigar.

"Are there any motels in the area?" he spoke after another moment of silence. Lena glanced to him. "I would have thought you'd like to stay with Nina and I. We have the room." Logan was silent. "You are not intruding, if that's what's concerning you" Lena said. How had she known what he was thinking?

She continued. "I did say free room and board, did I not? Although tonight you will have to sleep on the couch. The guest bedroom is currently being used for storage. I'll have Nina clean it out tomorrow."

"What about that home cooked dinner?" he asked. Lena chuckled. "Well, I never actually specified the meal but I hope you can settle for breakfast."

"Guess it'll have to do" he said, making Lena laugh heartily.

 **How am I doing so far? Feedback much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

You and Me and Us Together

 **Finally an update! I've been going crazy not being able to do so. These past few months have been frustrating, I wasn't able to decide how to start this chapter. There were so many ways I wanted to go and it was just so hard. So I took some time away from this and worked on other things (A Zac Efron story, for starters, believe it or not) until finally my muse directed me back to this story. I actually kind of missed working on it. There isn't a lot going on in this chapter but it is leading somewhere, I promise! All I can do is ask for you guys to stick with me and remain patient.**

 **A big THANK YOU to you all! Your feedback is deeply appreciated and your support means so much to me! I own nothing. Happy reading~**

4.

He awoke with a start, shooting into an upright position, taking quick heavy breaths, his heart rapidly beating with the thrum of each beat echoing loudly in his ears, his sweat drenched body shaking intensely. His nightmares had always been so violent and vivid, yet so quick to disperse. Evanescing from his memory, or lack thereof.

The horrendous broken scenes always left him frazzled, his claws out and ready for a fight, but as his advanced sense of smell caught and took in the glorious scents of fresh brewed coffee and pine carried in the summer breeze, a sense of tranquility overcame and warmed him, settling him enough to retract his claws.

And now that he was calm, cool, and collected, he gazed around and found he was in the sitting room; the interior being tasteful and stylish with small yet comfortable furniture. The center table before him held a set of fresh clean clothes, a simple t-shirt and jeans.

After dressing he took a quick tour of the home. It was substantial in size, the set-up simple with the front serving as the formal area and the spacious kitchen and staircase to the bedrooms and bathrooms housed in the back. He entered the kitchen to find the coffee pot full and a newspaper neatly folded on the table, yet no one there. The rich aroma was overpowering and he pushed aside how odd he found it and crossed the floor, searching through the cupboards for a cup. Surely Lena wouldn't mind. He paused. Would she? Ah but it smelled so divine. One cup couldn't hurt.

Pouring himself a cup he sat at the table and took a long drink, finding the rich dark flavor extremely satisfying. It tasted as good as it smelled. He found himself sighing in content, not just at the coffee but at the peaceful tranquility of the room. The curtains had been drawn open, allowing the sun to shine in and warm his face while the musical chirping of birds filled his ears. God, when had he last been in this type of soothing setting?

He glanced up at the sound of footsteps to see a pink robed Lena entering. "Logan, dear, good morning!" Her greeting was warm and joyful. He straightened and cleared his throat, "Good morning, Lena." His posture was stiff, like a child caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. She shot him a curious glance. "Something wrong?"

How could he explain he desired a cup of coffee? Would she reprimand him for searching the cabinets for a mug when this wasn't his home? Before he could realize his actions, he spoke. "I, uh, wanted some coffee…"

Lena smiled, chuckled even. "Oh, honey, help yourself." She crossed the room and opened the cabinet, retrieving a cup of her own. She poured her drink and sat across from him, observing him. His posture hadn't changed. Poor boy. How uncomfortable he must feel. Waking up in a strange house with people he had only met hours ago.

She reached across the table, settling her hand over his own. "Logan, hon, listen to me." She leaned forward. "I can understand how odd this is for you, and yes we may have just met, but you live here now and I'd like for you to feel at home. You don't have to ask permission for anything. Feel free to do as you please, dear." He merely nodded, unsure of what to say or how to act. Does he thank her for her opening her home to him? No one had ever done so. No one had ever been so kind enough to trust him.

"How's the coffee?" she queried. He cleared his throat and sipped. "It's delicious."

"Good answer" she said in jest, taking a long drink. "By the way," she spoke after swallowing, "You look very handsome." Logan glanced down to himself. "Thank you." He smoothed out the shirt. "It's a perfect fit."

A look of relief crossed Lena's face. "That's good news. I was a bit worried."

"These were Lou's, weren't they?"

The relief plunged, swapped with worry and fear. "Is that a problem? I-it's all I had." Logan squeezed her hand to reassure her. "No, no, it's fine. I'm very grateful. I was just curious."

"Oh, Logan, honey," she deeply sighed and affectionately patted his cheek, "Don't do that to me. I'm old." He couldn't fight the hoarse chuckle. "I'm sorry Lena."

"Oh, that's alright." She tittered, finishing off her coffee. She stood for more, turning and giving her back to Logan who sniffed and finished off his. "So," he started, "Where's the girl?"

"Nina, her name is Nina" corrected Lena. "Right," he said, "Nina." Lena turned, the pot in her grasp, and sat down. "She's upstairs" she added. "It's a tad too early for her."

A door somewhere in the house slammed and was followed by rushed footsteps. A loud heavy thud sounded, an oomph and then silence. Logan quirked a brow, glancing toward Lena who sat immobile with a blank expression.

He opened his mouth to speak, hindered by Lena who lifted a finger. The action indicated he wait. Seconds later, Nina slid into the kitchen. "Lena!" she exclaimed, "What the actual fuck are you doing just sitting there? I'm late for school, let's go!" The girl was frantic, her eyes wild and hair a mess. "Lena!" she shouted when she saw the woman wasn't moving.

Aside from a slight hike of her left brow, Lena's face continued to give nothing away. She merely sat and sipped at her coffee. "Nina" she spoke calmly after swallowing.

"Lena!"

"Nina."

"Lena!"

"Nina, sweetie."

"Lena!"

"Nina, please!"

At Lena's loud voice, Nina stopped her shouting, and so Lena continued in a much softer voice. "Nina, sweetie, it's Saturday."

"It's Saturday?" Nina repeated, her confusion evident on her face.

"Yes, it's Saturday."

As if a switch had been flipped, Nina went from hysterical and wild to casual and nonchalant. "Oh." She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then. What's for breakfast?" She crossed the kitchen floor, the pitter patter of her bare feet audible, and took seat at the table.

The exchange Logan had witnessed left him bewildered and speechless. The question in his mind evident on his face. What in the hell had just happened?

"Aren't you the guy from the bar?" Nina queried.

Her voice stirred him back and he looked at her. "What?"

"The bar. Last night." Nina drawled. He nodded when he caught on. "Oh. Yeah. That's me." She smiled brightly and offered her hand. "Nina." Logan caught sight of her short tank top lowering at the action, her large bust in view.

The animal within him purred at the sight. Logan swallowed the forming lump in his throat and took her hand in his, shaking it curtly. "Logan." He forced himself to look away, look at anything but Nina.

Lena caught sight of his discomfort, gazing towards Nina to see she wore her usual little tank top and short shorts. She understood instantly. "Nina, since you're up, why don't you go get dressed while I start breakfast?"

Nina's expression was muddled. "What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"But it's hot outside."

"Nina." Lena's voice grew stern, her face set harder than stone. "Go, get dressed."

Nina sighed but reluctantly gave in. She stood from her chair and left.

"I'm sorry Logan," started Lena once she was sure the girl had gone. "I forgot how Nina intends to dress rather provocatively. But don't worry, I'll talk to her."

"I'm sorry for staring" Logan said. Lena took his hand in her own and squeezed gently. "It's understandable. She's young and gorgeous, you're young and handsome, it's inevitable-"

"I won't touch her Lena, I swear" he inputted with a firm voice. Her smile was earnest, so deep it touched his cold heart. She cupped his strong chin in affection. "I can see that you are a good man, Logan. You are kind and you are sweet. I trust you."

Her words moved him. He felt a warmth deep inside him. How could such a caring and thoughtful woman exist? So trusting and selfless. He had grown so accustomed to the cruel and dreadful world out there it frightened him how loving and affectionate it was here. How welcoming and generous she was. Could he grow to like it here? Even love it? He thought it over. Perhaps. Perhaps he could.

"Well," began Lena, "I better get started on breakfast." She walked toward the refrigerator, looking inside. Logan caught sight of her small frown. "I'm afraid I don't have much, going to have to go shopping today. How do… scrambled eggs sound?"

Logan hummed. Eggs? Real eggs? That sounded pretty damn good. "Oh, wait!" she exclaimed, "There's some bacon. You eat meat, yes?" Of course he did, what kind of man would turn that down? "I-if you don't I'm sure I can whip up a quick vegetarian breakfast…" Lena continued. Oh no. no. no. no. no. no. Bacon. He wanted bacon. Needed bacon. Must have the bacon.

He chuckled and stood, the chair sliding behind him. "Lena, its fine." He stood behind her, spinning her to face him, and settled his hands over her shoulders. "Whatever you decide is fine." He added a quick. "Bacon sounds great." Lena laughed heartily.

"So," came a voice, "How did we get home last night?"

Both Logan and Lena glanced up as a fully dressed, yet still bare foot, Nina entered the kitchen. She bore a casual leisure look, a t-shirt and jean shorts. Lena looked her over, the top was longer and the shorts were a normal length, covering her thighs. She nodded in approval. "Logan" she said in reply to the question, "Logan drove us."

"Oh cool, thanks man" Nina said, punching Logan on the arm. He blinked. The blow hadn't hurt him, only left him in disbelief clearly not expecting the action. Nina sat. "What's for breakfast Lena?"

Lena stood with her hands on her waist. "Well, since someone forgot to go the store when I asked, we're left with eggs and bacon." Logan's hearing picked up Nina's gulp. Her chuckle was nervous. "S-sounds yummy." She moved to stand. "I just remembered, I've got this thing. So I'm going to go and-"

"No, no" said Lena, stopping her from escaping. "You're going to stay right there Nina. Once we're done with breakfast, you, young lady, are going to clean out the guest room."

"Aw, Lena, why?" Nina moaned in a whiny tone.

"Because I said so."

"What about the shopping of the food?"

"I'll take care of that. Now stop complaining and get cooking."

Knowing she'd never win, Nina gave in. She stood from the table, grumbling and muttering under her breath and started on breakfast, gathering the eggs, breaking and whisking them. Lena turned her attention toward Logan, "I hate to ask this of you Logan, but could you drop me off at the bar?"

He turned his gaze on her, nodding. "Of course. I'll just pick up Lou's truck on the way back here."

"Wait," Nina spoke from her place at the counter, "You're not going to stay with Lena?" Unsure of how to respond, Logan turned to Lena. "Should I?" She shook her head. "No, that's fine. I'll be alright."

"But… you're old…" Nina said. Lena scoffed, "What does that have to do with anything?" Her brow quirked and her lips pursed. Nina shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you hired Logan to look after you."

"He is here to help. That is all."

"Well, then-"

"Nina, just…" Lena heaved a groan, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Don't worry about it. Just… go to your room and sleep. I'll wake you up when Logan and I leave."

"Fine" Nina said, placing the bowl and fork down on the counter. She left without another word. Lena sighed. "As you can see Logan, you've got your work cut out for you." He saw alright. He most definitely saw. What in the hell did he get himself into?

 **I'm not 100% secure with this chapter, but I'll leave it as it is for now. Find any mistakes, feel free to point them out.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 **Hey guys! I _finally_ had time to update. Originally this was going to be longer, but I've felt bad for not updating for several months, so I cut it in half. Not sure when I'll have time to work on the next chapter, but I'll try. I hope this makes up for lack of activity and I'm also hoping it doesn't feel rushed. As always guys, I want to thank you for your patience and support. It means so much to me. Happy reading~**

He gazed upon her with keenness, sighing with the smallest hint of zeal. My god. She truly was a beauty, he thought, a real beauty. There were no words to describe her perfection. That's what she was, perfection. The wolverine agreed with a pleased hum.

Stepping down from his own, Logan approached the blue truck sitting idly on the side of the road, his steps heavy and sounding on the gravel. Just as he'd promised, he was here to take the vehicle back to the home. He reached and ran his large hand over her. My, my. So smooth. His anticipation was fervent as he grew more and more eager to open her up and find what had stalled her; Hm. patience always had been a hard virtue for him to achieve. He and the wolverine.

He reached into the front pocket of his jeans and retrieved the keys Lena had given him, unlocking the vehicle and reaching underneath the seat where she had said chains were kept. Once in hand, he made way to the front of the truck, stopping as the damned beast stirred.

 _What's the matter?_ \- He questioned it.

(Something's not right. There's a beautiful contraption sitting out here on the side banks of the road in a deserted area and it remains intact? It's unsettling.)

Hm. The beast had a point, Logan mused. How could it be the truck was untouched? Surely she'd caught the eyes of someone.

 _You're right_ \- he agreed. He came to a start when he caught glimpse of a dark shape flit behind a tree and turned to look out into the surrounding forest, his face set harder than stone. "The hell was that…" His voice took on an edge. His posture straightened, giving off a tense guarding sense, and he waited.

An acrid smell permeated the air, which he caught after two quick whiffs, his brows furrowing. Sulfur? What in the… he reacted suddenly as a rustle of motion fluttered past him, turning round with a grunt, his instincts going on high as a sense of animosity suddenly overcame and settled in the pit of his stomach.

He searched the vicinity, his acute eyesight catching nothing. No movement whatsoever. His hearing could only pick up the whistling of the breeze and the sway of the green foliage. However, the wolverine snarled. A foreboding snarl. There was something dark and detrimental. He could sense it and Logan could feel it.

(Logan…)

He protracted his claws at another rush behind him.

(Whatever it is, it is fast)

And yet another. Logan spun with a low growl. "It's toying with us."

A yell escaped him when something sharp pierced its way into his chest digging deeply into flesh and muscle. Oh, Jesus! He staggered back with a hoarse pained grunt, reaching and pulling out what appeared to be a dagger. He paid no mind to the healing wound, his attention on the weapon. It was a long knife with a blade double-edged at the point, the handle a simple black. Where in the hell had it come from? He gasped softly as it dissipated into dark shadow in his hand, dropping it when it moved as if it had a life of its own.

(What in the hell?)

Logan's gaze followed the shadow… thing… whatever the hell… as it slithered across the ground. His brows creased deeper. "What in the hell?" he rasped, echoing the wolverine's words. He came to look upon an undulating, billowing black mass merging with the… shadow…thing. It twisted to take the form of a faceless thin figure, appearing tall and ghostly in nature. It had red slits for eyes and an unnerving aura and seemed to be glaring at him.

(It's some sort of entity)

Like a thundering bolt, it charged with speed like lightning. Given second's to react, Logan's keen instincts had him swinging his arm with an aggressive yell, his claws striking empty air. He staggered forward from a sudden loss of balance and stood confused. What the hell? Where the hell had it gone? "Damn…"

He did a look around. No visuals. No movement. Nothing. It just… vanished. He sniffed. Hm. Sulfur still permeated the air. Did that mean it was still around? His ears picked up the soundest shuffle and he turned, groaning from a powerful blow where he found himself flying toward Lena's truck. Oh hell. He braced himself for the impact meeting instead with another hit. He sailed, crashing into and knocking over a tree.

(Let me out Logan)

The mutant, on his hands and knees, groaned and shook off the blow. Oh what in the hell was that? He turned at the sound of running footsteps and glanced up just as the entity struck him again much more vehemently, sending him soaring back yet again. His grunt as he struck the hard ground was pained.

(Logan-)

He ignored the beast as he gathered himself. Jesus… this… thing, was too fast. He couldn't land a single blow. Hell, he couldn't have a single second to gather himself. Just what the hell was it? He stood up slowly with a groan, shaking off the ache.

(Let me out)

 _-Shut up-_ the mutant responded, eyes frantically searching. Where the hell had it gone? Son of a bitch. This game of hide-n-attack was growing tiresome. He grunted at a sharp stab upon his back, turning as the entity flipped back, tossing a dagger. He deflected the attack with his claws, running after the flipping bastard still air bound with a fuming yell.

(Wait!)

The beast's warning came too late. Logan had been hit with a shower of daggers and all he could do was fold his arms above his head to shield himself as best he could, his body shaking in pain from the trauma and the rush of adrenaline.

(Let me out!)

The wolverine pushed, eager to break free of its bindings but Logan wasn't ready to let go. He pushed back, forcing the animal down.

Seeing his opponent distracted, the entity wasted no time locking the man in his iron grip, hoisting him up easily like a weightless feather. Grunting in strain, Logan stabbed the silhouetted shape straight through the chest. It stood unscathed, completely unharmed. _What in the hell…_

The grip on him constricted, growing tighter and tighter. He could feel himself slipping away, black spots filling his vision.

(Enough of this!)

The wolverine bellowed and Logan's eyes went gold. In a rage the beast broke free of its cage, slashing through the entity's arm and dropping with a heavy thud; the severed arm still attached to his neck. With a growl, he removed it and tossed it aside, rising fast to his feet. He glared at the dark form with vindictive wild feral eyes. The creature charged, unaffected still by the loss of its limb. This time ready, the wolverine intercepted its attack by slicing cleanly through the torso. Then it was over. Fast and simple.

The beast straightened from his hunched position, the sound of dropping body parts music to his ears. His claws retracted and he popped the bones in his neck like bubble wrap. He finished with a shoulder roll and Logan stepped through with an exhale. He looked down at himself, removing all the daggers still embedded into him. As he regenerated he turned to view the dismembered body of the entity, a feeling of unease settling over him.

- _That was too easy-_ His brows furrowed as he observed the severed appendages melt and descend into the ground. What in the… Oh… "Shit…" he sighed as he watched the entity quite literally rise from out of the ground in shadows, whole, and with numerous large black tentacles developing and emerging beneath it. They reached for him, attempting to wrap around him. He protracted his claws, cutting them before charging with a vicious yell, slashing fiercely at the boughs. He found the effort was useless for the tentacles merely melded and reformed, yet he kept forward.

Its shape shifted quickly to that of a bigger bulkier form, intercepting Logan's claws with bladed arms. A tentacle grabbed the mutant and tossed him, catching him before he almost once again hit the truck. He was then thrown into the trees like a rag doll, his yell echoing.

The entity trekked after him in long strides but stopped in sudden, gazing up into the clear blue sky. It stood as still as a statue and waited for a short moment before disbanding and descending back into the ground, vanishing just as Logan crossed the threshold of the trees, coming back into view.

The seething mutant searched, stance at the ready. Where the hell had it gone now? He sniffed the air and caught nothing. No sulfur. He felt nothing. No dark sense of trepidation. The entity… it was gone. Why the hell would it leave?

 **This was my first attempt at a fight scene, so I'm sorry if it's not great. If anyone wants to give any pointers on how to write a better fight scene, feel free to do so. I'd be happy for the help. Be sure to let me know your thoughts~**


	6. Chapter 6

You and Me and Us Together

 **Woo, alright guys, it's late but I wanted to post this for you. Again, so sorry for the long wait! I was sad to see some people go but all the new follows and favorites have really cheered me up, thanks so much guys! I can't express my gratitude enough to you all for your patience and commitment to stick with me! This update is not much but you guys deserve a little something. Do let me know how I'm doing, I love to interact with you all~ Happy reading~**

 **6.**

The house was substantial in size. The exterior and design featured a gabled roof with a wrap-around veranda and a large porch. Parked outside the home was Logan's ford and sitting inside was Logan, his mind on the run, recalling his encounter with… whatever the hell that thing was. Remembering the feel of the tentacles grabbing him… grasping him... clutching him…

For however long those things had touched him, those mere seconds, the fleeting sensation of being submerged deep into a pool of ink was imbedded into his mind. The black shadows…. unearthly and dark… murky… not of this world...

He shuddered involuntarily and stepped out from the truck, taking a breath and exhaling to shake off the sense of perturbation. Christ! Get a grip, old man! That's enough of that. Just… shake it off. From his pants pockets he retrieved a cigar and his lighter, slipping the stick of tobacco into his mouth. Maybe a smoke will do him some good.

He paused in lighting it. Hm. This would go perfect with a beer. He looked into his truck, picking up a discarded bottle, giving it a shake. It was empty. He grumbled and launched the bottle in frustration. It hit the floor of the vehicle with a loud clink. Damn it!

He took a moment, his hands falling comfortably to his waist. There was no beer to spare in his trailer. He was short on cash on account that his last fight hadn't paid much. So what was left? His gaze drifted to the house. Lena had said he could help himself. The wolverine spoke suddenly before he could take a step. (Wait, your shirt)

Logan glanced down to the blood stained shirt.

(You don't want to alarm the girl)

Oh hell. The beast was right. The girl would panic if she saw him like this. He took another moment to think. Hm. The red flannel. In the trailer. It hadn't been washed in days but at least it would do its job. Yeah.

In swift movements, he pocketed the cigar and lighter and climbed into his trailer where he grabbed hold of the flannel from the floor and climbed back out. Hm. Maybe he should do a quick sniff test, make sure it didn't smell too bad. After a few whiffs and a nod of approval he slid the flannel on, buttoning up the buttons. There. That should do it. Now for that beer.

Approaching the house he could hear what sounded life muffled music, and never having been fond of noise he muttered in disapproval for it seemed to grow louder the closer he got. What is the kid up to? He stepped inside with the intention to tell her to shut the music off but the sudden loud boisterous riff of a guitar blasting and the rowdy banging of drums and the deep, brash voice SCREAMING, had him cringing and covering his ears. "Ah, Christ!" He dropped down to a knee, his sensitive hearing going erratic. Jesus!

"No, no more sorrow!

I've paid for your mistakes!

Your time is borrowed!

Your time has come to be erased!"

His body reverberated, his heart racing uncontrollably fast from the rapid pulses running through him caused by the music. "Kid!" he yelled, hoping she would hear him. Louder and louder the music grew. "Kid!" Where the hell was she?

His hands still settled over his ears, Logan followed the horrendous racket to the sitting room. Nina stood atop the center table, a hairbrush in her hand, singing along to the song, screeching at the top of her lungs, matching the aggressive earsplitting yell filling the room.

"Thieves and hypocrites

Thieves and hypocrites

THIEVES AND HYPOCRITES!"

"Kid!" He grunted, stumbling over the mess of boxes resting on the floor. When she made no indication he had been heard, he tried once more, this time louder. "KID!" He growled in frustration. It was no use. His voice was being drowned out. He growled. Oh the hell with it! He approached the large speakers blasting the music and paused, confused.

What the heck was this doohickey? It wasn't like a stereo he had ever seen before. It was a small, thin, rectangular thingamabob attached to the two speakers resting atop a bookshelf. How the hell did this thing work? His large finger pressed the clear surface but all the thingamajig did was light up rather brightly. What in the hell? Where are the buttons? Wait a second. He spotted two small buttons on the side and pressed the top one, recoiling as the music grew louder. The hell with this! He snarled and protracted his claws, stopping as a sudden thought crossed his mind. Was it really a good idea to break the kid's strange gizmo? Doing so might cause problems he certainly didn't need. He retracted his claws, deciding it best to gain the kid's attention, and tapped the kid on the shoulder instead. She jumped, whirling around in a heartbeat and calming once she saw the familiar face. "Oh, hey Logan!"

"Turn off the music!" he shouted.

"What?" she cried, "I can't hear you!"

"The music!" he exclaimed.

Nina shook her head, "What?"

Logan heaved a sigh, his shoulders slumping. Dear Jesus. "The music, shut it off!"

Nina's eyes trailed to her iPod. "Maybe I should turn off the music!" She hopped off from the table and approached the device, pressing the home button and pausing, Linkin Park's, No More Sorrow, filling the room with silence. Turning to face Logan, she shouted out, "How's that?"

"That's good, kid" Logan replied with another sigh. Christ in heaven. "Have you been here long?" he heard her ask. "No" he replied shortly, his eyes glancing around and taking in the disastrous state of the room, seeing nothing but boxes. Boxes everywhere; stacked up against the wall, stacked atop each other and stacked on the furniture. There was also a river of clothes covering the floor; the surface unable to be seen. "What in the hell went on in here?" he queried.

"Well," she started, her voice back down to a normal volume, "I was cleaning out the room when I remembered that Lena wanted me to do some laundry, so I started gathering up the dirty clothes but then some of my songs started playing and well…" Nina offered a small rather mortified smile. "I—uh—got a little sidetracked."

Logan quirked a brow. "A little? It looks like a tornado went through here." She laughed a short laugh, "Yeah… I know… it looks bad now, but it'll all be clean soon and your room will be cleared by the end of the day, I promise."

"These boxes are all from the spare room?" his voice carried disbelief. "Yeah, pretty much" Nina replied. The mutant was at a loss for words. How can two people own so much?

"So, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Lena or something?" Nina inquired then, changing the subject. Logan watched as she worked on clearing the floor of clothes, dumping it all into a large laundry basket resting in a corner. When she bent over he realized his gaze had lingered too long and he averted his eyes, clearing his throat. "I brought back Lou's truck."

"Oh right, Lena mentioned you'd be doing that." Nina stood before him, a full laundry basket in her grasp. "Well, I'm going to get back to cleaning before I get distracted again. Help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen." She walked off with a smile.

He followed her out, stopping in sudden. The corridor housed more and more boxes. When he entered the kitchen he could see it was in no better shape. The dishes from the morning's breakfast were still piled in the sink and the garbage can was filled beyond its holding capability. By the look of things it was rather obvious the kid wasn't one for cleaning and hadn't done much of what Lena had asked of her.

"Kid" he called for her. She entered moments later, her hands now free. "What's up, Logan?" He turned to face her. "You need any help?"

"Uh…" she took a moment to think over his offer. She didn't really need his help, but it'd be a good opportunity to get know him, or of him. "Yeah, sure. You can help me with the boxes in the hallway." He nodded and left the kitchen as Nina grabbed hold of the trash bag and tied it closed, lifting it out of the can and exiting the house through the backdoor.

(Good, Logan, show kindness, earn her trust) the wolverine spoke as Logan picked up a box from the floor. "Shut up, ya damned beast" he huffed as he set the heavy box down on the floor in the sitting room. He went and retrieved another.

(We want her)

Logan shook his head. "No, _you_ want her."

(She is new mate. Our kit.)

Slamming the box in hand on the floor, Logan shouted. "I said shut up!"

"Logan?"

He glanced up at the call of his name. She stood at the doorway, looking quite confused. "Are you okay? I heard you shouting." He straightened his posture, fighting to regain composure. "Fine," he cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine" he firmly stated.

"Are you really sure?"

"Kid." His voice had hardened. Nina held up her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, sheesh." She entered the room and he resumed his task, leaving to bring in another box.

(Logan)

He ignored the beast, pushing him back and locking him up. The damned animal. How could he say the kid was to be their mate? He had no right! The two of them were no good. They were nothing but monsters. He couldn't do that to her. Hell, he wouldn't.

He jumped as music suddenly started up again, deafeningly, the screaming resuming. Ah hell, not again. Setting the box down on the floor, he rushed into the sitting room with a snarl, hurrying to the small rectangular gadget. He yanked it off of the device that played it. "Hey!" Nina reacted from the sudden silence. "What the hell, man! Why did you turn off my music?"

He turned to face her with a deep scowl. "Christ, kid, what are you hard of hearing?"

"No—"

"Then why are you blasting this racket!" His voice started to grow tenfold.

"Geez, relax. It's not hurting anybody."

"No, I've had enough of this noise! It's going to stop from here on out, ya hear?" He stepped close to her, his scowl deepening and frame somehow seeming to enlarge. Nina stared at him, studying him. "You're not really angry at me, are you?" The sudden question caught him off guard, his face showing it as his bushy brows elevated. "I think you're trying to push me away by scaring me, which isn't working by the way." His heated and daunting demeanor dropped, unsure of how to react to her statement. "Look," she continued, "how about a compromise? We can either talk to each other or listen to music? Which is it going to be?"

With a sharp exhale, Logan set the device in her hand and walked off to retrieve another box. Nina smiled, "Alright then." After she picked a song and set the IPod to play soft rock, she joined Logan in picking up and bringing in the rest of the boxes. Once the task was done, the two stood in the sitting room staring in awe at the boxes surrounding them; somehow the amount had doubled. Logan shifted his gaze to Nina. "What now, kid?"

"To the kitchen" she said. He followed her to the kitchen, standing at the doorway watching as she gathered the dirty dishes into a large pile on the kitchenette. She turned and met his gaze. "I'll wash, you dry?" He nodded and joined her side.

As the two worked with Nina cast a side glance toward Logan. "So—"

"What happened to our compromise? Music for silence." he queried as she started up.

"I'm bored so forget the compromise" Nina said, earning a disapproving grunt from the man. "So," she started again with a small smile, "where are you from?"

"Everywhere" he replied with a straight face.

"Aw, come on."

He stood silent, eyes on the plate in his hands. "I bet I can guess" she prompted.

"Don't."

Ignoring him, she looked him over. "Hmm, let's see. You've got this kind of tough cowboy thing going on, so I'm going to say… Texas?"

"Kid," Logan interjected with an icy voice, "that's enough."

"But, why—"

"I said that's enough!" he exclaimed. Nina backed away from the splash, her shirt now wet. "Jeez, you don't have to get angry."

"And you don't have to be so damn meddling!" he countered with a growl. Nina withdrew with a small frown. "Sorry." She pushed past him and left the kitchen. An immediate stab of guilt filled the mutant. Maybe he had gone too far. She was just a kid after all. Kids are curious. Kids ask questions. But what of the beast? Logan couldn't simply ignore what the animal had said. It had chosen her. But, maybe, that didn't mean he had to submit to it and let it have her.

He found her in the sitting room folding laundry, pouting, and with a maddened look her face. "Listen, kid—"

"Nina" she interjected. "My name is Nina. Not kid."

He gave a small scarcely audible sigh. "Look, you were right before. I was—am—trying to push you away." She turned, facing him. "Why?"

His sigh this time was clear as he took her by the arm and sat her down on the couch, where he sat next to her. How could he tell her that she was just a job and he didn't want her to attach herself to him? Should he simply say it?

"Logan?" she called. He exhaled. "Listen, kid…" he started, meeting her gaze. "I want you to understand this." She nodded, "Okay." He continued, "I'm not here to be your boyfriend. I'm not here to be your father. I'm only here to protect you."

Nina's brows furrowed. "Protect me? From what?"

"Hell if I know, kid." He shook his head, realizing they were beginning to get side tracked. "The point I want to make is—"

"I get it" she interjected. "I'm just a job."

"Right," he nodded, "Exactly. Just a job."

"Okay" she said, confusing him. Okay? That simple? "What? Just like that?" he queried. Her nod was curt. "Yeah." She stood. "Truth be told, I don't need a father or a boyfriend. I just wanted to get to know you a little so I would no longer feel like I'm in a house with a stranger." Her gaze softened, a small smile forming. "You don't have to be anything but my friend." He returned the gentle gaze. "Okay, kid."

 **Hm. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It feels a little off to me. Anybody else think so? May have to rewrite it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! If you're wondering why I haven't updated, well I was busy with finals (which I passed, thank God. Another semester done and only one to go). Now that I'm on break and finished with Orange is the New Black, I'm going to take some time and review and revise all chapters so that I can better decide in which direction I want to go with this story. There's two ways I can go:**

 **1: Nina is something different, not a mutant, but something else that hasn't been shown to exist in the x-men universe (to my knowledge)**

 **2: Nina is a mutant, in which case it might just be like Logan with my own plot twists**

 **If anything, which ever choice isn't chosen I'll probably still write it and just not post it. So, let me know which one you guys would like to see.**

 **On a separate note, how great was Logan? I loved it, seen it one too many times! Although it does seem like a Last of Us movie, I don't know but as a fan of both it was a total win-win.**

 **Happy reading~**

7

Logan drove into the small town where he could see in the fading light of the evening the civic coming to life, the small enterprises dotting the roads filling with the townsfolk. When he arrived at Lena's, he was greeted by the same sight from before, the six patrons and the pretty little waitress. She flashed him an alluring smile as she passed him by, "Hey there stranger, welcome back."

"Where's Lena?" he asked instead of acknowledging her greeting. "In the back," she replied, her smile gone, "She'll be right out." He walked past her without another word and approached the bar, grabbing a stool and sitting.

Moments later, Lena stepped out from behind the double doors and into the room, a phone attached to her ear. "We'll be home soon." Hanging up, she set the phone down and smiled at Logan. "What'll it be, hon?" He grew confused at her question, understanding only after she indicated the bottles of liquor behind her. "Oh, uh, just a beer."

"Coming right up." Just as before, Lena left and returned seconds later with an ice cold beer. "Here you are."

"Thanks" Logan said, taking a long drink.

"Go easy now, if you become intoxicated I won't be able to drive us home, can't see at night" Lena said.

"Intoxicated?" he queried.

"Drunk."

He shook his head in a dismissive manner, taking another drink. "Can't get drunk."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just can't."

"Alcohol doesn't affect you?"

"Nothing does."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Got anything sharp?"

The question caught her off guard.

"Well?" he said.

"I'll go check the back" she replied.

Logan watched her go, deciding it was best to show her. Lena soon returned with a large kitchen knife in hand. "Is this okay?"

"It's fine." He took the knife from her.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice. She watched as he settled his hand atop the bar and startled when he slit his palm open. "Logan!" She moved to react and help him but Logan's sudden, "Watch," hindered her. Almost immediately, his wound closed, his flesh knitting together. As Lena sputtered in shock, he wiped off the blood on his jeans. They were dirty anyway.

"You heal" she chuckled, interest replacing the shock in her voice.

"Reckon that's why I don't get drunk" Logan said, setting the knife aside. Lena's gaze drifted. "A healing factor. That's certainly going to come in handy." She had muttered that sentence to herself but Logan had caught it nonetheless. "How?" he queried.

She looked at him, "What?"

"You said my healing would come in handy. How?" His brow had furrowed. Lena laughed him off. "Oh, pay no mind to that. Just the ramblings of an old woman."

That wasn't what it seemed like, he mused.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she started, "how was your day? Did you have any trouble retrieving Lou's truck?"

Logan took a drink from the near empty bottle in his hand, pondering. How to answer that? It was going really well, right up until I was attacked by some kind of shadow monster, truck's fine though. Hm. He didn't want to worry Lena. But what could he say? That everything was fine and dandy?

"Logan?"

Hell, why not? A little white lie wouldn't hurt none.

"Logan?"

Lena's sudden touch on his shoulder had him focusing on her. "No," he replied instantly, "No trouble."

"Ah," she said, "Well that's good to hear." She stepped away and returned with two more bottles. "And how was your afternoon with Nina?" At that question he couldn't stop the scoff from escaping his throat, swearing to himself that the action had been completely involuntary.

"I take it not well," Lena chuckled, "I did tell you she could be a handful."

"No shit" he stated, resulting in Lena doing a spit take of her own beer and laughing. Logan retrieved a cigar from the pocket of his jacket, speaking as he lit up. "Caught her, uh, dancing atop the table screaming along with this terrible racket. Caught me off guard is all."

"That sounds about right," Lena said whilst wiping herself clean, "it's one of the reasons why I'm thankful we settled in the woods. Closest neighbor is at least a mile away. She can be as loud as she wants."

"Is that often?" he asked.

Lena bore a sympathetic look. "Yes."

"Ah hell" he grumbled.

Lena laughed again. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her."

"It's all I'm asking" he said.

"Can't make any promises though."

"Hey, Lena!" One of the patrons called. "Come join us."

She smiled. "How 'bout it, Logan? Up for a game of poker?"

He nodded as he puffed on the cigar. "You got it."

.

.

.

"It's unusually quiet" Lena said as she stepped down from the truck, its headlights lighting up the property of the home.

"I take it that's not normal" Logan remarked.

"Well that depends" replied Lena.

"On?"

"Nina."

What in the hell did that mean? Logan mused.

Depends on the kid?

What depends on the kid?

He stirred suddenly as he caught scent of an all too familiar odor, distinct but still clinging to the air. It was a sharp metallic scent, one that would forever be imbedded into his mind. He sniffed for a stronger whiff. Copper.

Lena started at the sound of knives unsheathing, glancing toward the mutant. "Logan?"

"There's blood," he said, his voice grave. "The scent is weak, maybe a few hours old."

"Blood?" Lena exhaled, meeting his gaze when he glanced in her direction. "Get in the truck," he said, "Don't come out until I come and get you."

"Hold on now," she started as he stepped forward, "Wait a minute, let's not be too hasty."

"What?" Logan grew confused at her hesitance.

"What I mean is, we don't know what's happening. It could be nothing."

Without a word he hurried off toward the home, keeping in mind to talk to Lena about what exactly he's meant to do here if his smelling blood in her home didn't concern her. He kicked the door in and entered the dark house in quick pace, following the smell into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, flipping on the light switch. The space was spotless and a single pot rested atop the stove.

Hearing footsteps, he turned back. "I don't understand. The scent is strongest in this room." Lena squeezed his arm. "It's alright." She stepped past him and lifted the lid of the pot, the room instantly filling with a glorious aroma of freshly cooked food. "It seems Nina made us some dinner." Logan retracted his claws and approached Lena, glancing into the pot. "What are those?" He gazed upon several small balls of meat covered in a brown gravy like sauce.

"Venison Swedish Meatballs" a voice from behind sounded. Logan and Lena both spun, startled.

"Jesus, kid!"

"Nina!"

"What?" she yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on people" Lena said, her hand on her chest.

"What are you talking about? I was upstairs, sleeping" Nina replied, "I heard a loud bang and came down to check what it was. I see you found my surprise." She yawned once more and stretched out her arms, the action lifting up the oversized shirt she wore. Seeing that she only wore panties underneath, Logan looked away at her indecency.

Lena saw this and set off to action. "Nina, why don't you go upstairs and put some bottoms on while Logan and I bring in the groceries. You can serve dinner after." Nina nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Okay." She turned and stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Looks like I'll have to talk with her again." Lena sighed. She then turned to Logan. "Shall we?" He nodded and followed after her.

.

.

.

"What was this called again?" Logan queried as Nina, now fully dressed in pajama bottoms, set down a plate of food before him. "Venison Swedish meatballs" she replied and moved on to serve Lena. The mutant quirked a brow. "Venison?"

"Deer meat, hon" Lena elucidated.

"Try it" Nina insisted.

He took a forkful, nodding in approval as his mouth flooded with rich extravagant flavors. "It's great."

"Thanks," Nina said with a smile, "It's fresh, literally."

"Really?" Hm. Well that would explain why the house smelt of blood and Lena's nonchalant behavior. "What you do kid, run out to the forest and catch it yourself?"

"Well, yeah," she replied as she sat down at the table with a plate of her own. "I was hungry and I got tired of waiting for you two. I wasn't about to starve."

"Don't be so melodramatic Nina. You knew Logan and I were on our way home" Lena said.

"Yeah, but it takes hours to get here from town and all of that freaking cleaning left me famished, and I just wanted some damn food."

"Language, Nina" Lena chastised.

The teen merely rolled her eyes. "How about some music?" She stood from her seat, heading toward the sitting room. Moments later, when she returned, a comfortable silence fell over the trio as they sat and listened to the accompanying soft jazz playing in the background. For a while the clicking of utensils was all that sounded, until Lena took it upon herself to speak. "I know it's a bit early to ask, but, how are you settling in Logan?"

He swallowed a mouthful of beer, wiping his mouth with his napkin before replying. "I'm settling." His response had been curt and he realized he'd sounded uncouth, making him cringe inwardly since that hadn't been his intention. "Sorry" he quickly apologized. Lena smiled, seeming unbothered. "That's alright. I wouldn't expect anything else from you." He furrowed his brows. The hell did that mean?

"She means it's in your character to give short and brisk replies" Nina said. "Lena's always been good at reading people. Personally I think she's psychic. It's how she always knows what you're thinking."

"Nina, please, it's just a touch of woman's intuition" chuckled Lena, "and it's called being a mother."

"Sure" said Nina, turning the conversation toward Logan after swallowing a mouthful of food. "So, Logan, I hope you're enjoying the feast. I made it special for you."

"Me?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I wanted to welcome you to the family. It was all I could think of."

Logan felt a sudden warmth embrace him. Oh gosh, how touching. No one had ever made such a nice thoughtful gesture for him before. The heat he felt seemed to spread, touching his heart and frightening him. He cleared his throat, "Thanks, kid—uh—Nina."

"Do you think you'll be happy here?" she asked.

"Nina…" Lena started. "No, no, it's fine" Logan interjected, swallowing the last of his beer afterwards. My god. Why was it so hot in here? Again he cleared his throat. "Happy? Uh… I reckon so…"

Nina's smile only brightened. "Good." She then turned her attention toward Lena, "So, guess what? While looking through all of our crap, I found something I thought you should see." She stood from her seat and sauntered off to the sitting room returning moments later with a large box.

"What's this?" Lena asked as Nina set the box down on her chair. She watched the teen open the flaps and dig through the contents, retrieving what looked like a photo. "Look" Nina said, holding it out. Lena took the photo and looked upon it, a smile instantly forming. "Oh gosh…" She sighed an ardent sigh at Lou's handsome face staring back at her. "I haven't seen this picture in over twenty years. What else is in the box?"

Nina pulled out a leather jacket, "This and more pictures."

Lena set the photo atop the table and grabbed hold of the jacket. She took a deep whiff, loving the rich, deep and powerful scent. "Oh, it still smells like Lou." Nina took a whiff. "It's got this earthy damp smell… kind of like wood."

"He worked at the saw mill as a lumberjack, always came home smelling like sandal wood and lumber" Lena said.

Logan gazed upon the photograph, recalling he saw the picture of the man from the bar. Albeit, here in this photo he could see him much more clearly. He possessed a strong wide set jaw and fierce brown eyes, his expression firm. Clinging to his muscular form was one smaller and much more petite. Her flowing dark locks framed a kind, warm face. She had high cheekbones, dark eyes, and a bright smile. Behind them, sandy beaches and clear ocean water was visible. He glanced up from the picture. "Is this you, Lena?"

"Yes." Her cheeks colored red, her smile warm. "We honeymooned in Hawaii." She sighed, "Oh, it seems like such a long time ago."

"And I'm guessing nine months later came Nina" said Logan.

"Gross," laughed Nina, "But, no. Lou wasn't my father. I actually don't know who my father is." Logan looked to Lena. "We adopted Nina" she clarified. "Her mother was our best friend. Her father as well, but he died before Nina was born."

"Mom died after" Nina added.

"Indeed she did" said Lena, "And she left me you."

"The best thing in your life" Nina pride fully beamed, her head high and a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

Logan let out a soft rumbling chuckle whilst Nina dramatically gasped, mouth agape in shock. "Lena!"

The old woman grinned, "You set yourself up for that one."

"Anyway," started Nina, shooting a glare in Lena and Logan's direction, "You never really talk about Lou. I want to hear your story."

Logan bore witness to Lena's smile dwindling into a frown and caught glimpse of the sadness in her eyes. She was missing Lou.

"No, it's late" she said.

Nina was insistent, "Aww, come on, please."

"Another time, Nina." Lena's voice was firm.

"Fine." Nina pouted, moving on to clear the table and start the dishes. Lena stood from her seat with a sigh, Lou's jacket still in her hands. After one final whiff, she placed it back into the box then faced Logan. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

He followed in silence, trekking up the stairs and into a short corridor. They stopped at the first visible door, Lena flipping the light switch and allowing passage for Logan. "It's not much but I hope you find it comfortable."

Entering the room, the mutant looked about. The bedroom was small and plain, the walls a simple white color with hardwood flooring and furnished with only a bed and dresser. "It's great" he said as he turned back to look at her. "Thank you, Lena. Really."

Lena's countenance was content, her smile small but earnest. "Well, if you need anything, Nina's bedroom is just across yours."

"And where do you sleep?"

"Down the hall." She yawned and chuckled after. "Excuse me, must be more tired than I thought."

"I reckon more so after what happened downstairs. Are you alright?"

Lena met his gaze and could he see he was concerned. Such a sweetheart. But he needn't worry. "I'll be fine. Good night Logan."

Once she was gone, Logan released a deep sigh and sat atop the bed, slumping forward with his shoulders hung and his arms resting on his legs. My, oh my, so much change in such a short time. A good change, he'll admit. All except for—

A soft knock caught his attention and he glanced up to see Nina standing at the doorway. "Need anything before I turn in?" she asked.

(Kit) The wolverine hummed.

Logan grunted softly, teeth gritting. Damned animal… it had awoken.

"Logan?"

"No, thanks anyway kid."

"Okay, well, if you need to use the restroom, it's just down the hall. Night." Nina turned and left, shutting the door behind her. Logan sat and listened to her retreating footsteps, sighing once he heard her door close. Oh lord.

(Kit)

 _Shut up—_ Logan growled— _I won't let you hurt her or Lena._

(Never. They are family.)

Family? They were family? The strange warmth he had been feeling inside of him lately seemed to grow warmer, almost white hot. Logan stirred at the sensation. Had he grown fond of Lena and Nina? So fast? What if he lost them?

(Never. We protect.)

Right. Protect. He will protect them. Not just because he was hired to do so, but because he desired to do so. Removing his flannel shirt and bloody wife beater, Logan slipped out of his jeans and slid under the covers where he positioned himself to lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling until darkness claimed him.

.

.

.

"No…"

The sudden voice woke her. She turned her head to glance at the clock on the night stand. 2:00AM. She groaned and sat up in her bed, groggy from sleep.

"No…"

What in the hell—who was talking?

"No…"

Was that Logan?

"No…"

He sounded distressed. Maybe she should check on him. Tossing the covers aside, she stood from the bed and crossed the floor, opening her door and stopping at Logan's door.

"No…"

Gosh. He sounded very distressed. Opening the door, she entered as quietly as she could, waiting by the doorway for her sight to adjust to the darkness. She could see him tossing and turning, the blanket he had been given clinging to his body.

"No…" A pained expression contorted his features. "No… no…"

She watched his body straighten and stiffen, growing rigid. When he began to grunt in pain, she began to worry. What kind of nightmares could he be having?

Should she wake him? His mumbling grew incomprehensible and commenced to rise in volume. She should wake him. She approached slowly. "Logan?"

Louder and louder his mutter rose.

"Logan." She stood over him, shaking him. "Logan, hey, wake up." She jumped with a scream in reaction as he jolted up with a roar, his claws protruding and piercing straight through her chest cavity. She gasped from the sudden impalement, her eyes widening, reflecting pain and shock as she stared upon Logan's own golden eyes, eyes that reflected aggression.

"Kit?" His voice held a distorted effect, sounding much deeper than she had ever heard. "Kit?" The claws were retracted and she dropped like a heavy sack of potatoes to the floor. The golden hue was gone in an instant and Logan looked on in horror at what the beast had done. "Kid?" He leapt out of bed and cradled the bleeding girl in his arms, his large hand pressing against her wound. "No, no, kid…"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a bit of a hard time writing it. Let me know your thoughts, and do let me know which choice you'd like to see! which ever gets the most votes wins**


End file.
